Remember Who You Are
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: The gunshot that would have caused Belle to fall over the town line never happened instead Rumplestiltskin pushed her out of the way and was shot and was forced back over the town line himself as the shot knocked the shawl from his shoulders causing him to forget everything and his love Belle.


Remember Who You Are

Author: The Daughter of Santan

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Pairing: Rumplestliltkin/Mr. Gold / Belle

Disclaimer: Hey don't look at me I'm just taking the Characters for a spin who belong to ABC and the people who brought them to life. The Archer belongs to me though.

Genre: Romance/An.

Summary: The gunshot that would have caused Belle to fall over the town line never happened instead Rumplestiltskin pushed her out of the way and was shot and was forced back over the town line himself as the shot knocked the shawl from his shoulders causing him to forget everything and his love Belle.

A/N: This should only be about four or maybe five chapters. And sorry about not updating 'Rumplestilstkin' yet its been very heck-tick in life right now but I hope everyone likes this.

* * *

Chapter one

Shot

_This kind of forgetting does not erase memory, it lays the emotion surrounding the memory to rest- Clarissa Pinkola Estes_

* * *

The day had been rather eventful as the sleek black Cadillac that belonged to the Dark One who parked within inches of the bright orange spray painted town line where somewhere in the world was his son before he could go find him, he had to take the first step into the realm he had found himself in to find his sweet wide eyed boy who had run away from the monstrous imp he had become.

Rumplestiltskin quietly turned and looked at his true love who had sat next to him. Belle was looking back at him as he found the words he needed to say. "This would have been lost, if it wasn't for you, Belle. I would've been lost. After everything you learned about me, after everything I've done why haven't you given up one me?" He asked, gesturing towards the shawl that hung around his thin shoulders. Belle smiled softly then explained, "I learned a long time ago that when you something that's worth fighting for, you never give up." At her words he smirked and leaned over and gently kissed her on the tip of her nose before both got out of the car.

Rumplestiltskin produced the potion that he created to find his son on the shawl that belonged to his son and leaned down a bit so Belle could place it back on his shoulders. "Okay." Belle breathed out as Rumplestiltskin stepped right next to the line and agreed, "Here we go." He stepped over the line and Belle looked nervous at him before he looked at her and pointed, "Belle." This had her laughing "It worked!" They stood in front of each other on opposite sides of the town line. One on the side of the realm were a boy who had been lost for three hundred years and the other on the side where magic and fairytale characters lived divided by a line that held one inside or else risk forgetting the one they truly loved. "Yes it did. It did," The man known simply as Mr. Gold agreed with a slight laugh in his voice.

Belle smiled once more as he grabbed her tiny hands in his larger ones as she said; "Now you can find our son." "Our son?" he asked, the love he held for the beauty in front of him swelled in his blackened heart at hearing her address his son as hers as well. "Yes ours, Rumple. He means so much to you that I couldn't help but think of him as mine as well." She explained, a slight blush crept into her pale cheeks at her words. "Oh, Belle, I so wish you were coming with me." He told her, "As do I, but… It doesn't matter." Confusion clouded his face at hearing this "And why not?" He asked "Because you'll find him and when you do, I'll be here waiting for you both when you get back." She explained, as Rumplestilstkin leaned into kiss her but before he could he sensed that something was wrong very wrong.

Hook stood behind Belle with the gun he had given her to protect herself with after he attacked her in the library, aimed right at her. With more speed than he could ever have with the limp that caused him to use a cane to aid him in walking daily, he darted forward and shielded her as the gun went off, hitting him in the shoulder. The force of the shot knocked him back into Belle as the shawl fell from his shoulders and onto hers as they both fell over than the town line. "I wouldn't count on it, crocodile." He sneered, the anger and hatred he felt for the other man twisting his normally handsome face into something that looked horrible. And true to his words Belle held a death grip on the shawl as the curse effected not her but Rumplestiltskin himself who had fallen on top of her.

The man who had been Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, the deal-maker, the imp who all had feared and hated fell back into the prison that he had found himself in for twenty-eight years before the savior had come and broke the lock on his memories, his true memories and allowed him free reign over his own body once more with a sound thud as Mr. Gold reemerged.

The cantankerous Scotsman felt an agonizing pain come from his shoulder and could smell roses? Roses? Why the hell could he smell roses? It was then he realized he was outside and on top of a woman and a beautiful one at that. What happened? The last thing he remember was collecting rent from Mrs. Lucas and her scantily clad granddaughter who worked in the diner and seeing the rather pretty blonde woman who wanted a room. He remember seeing her picture from the Mirror that morning after being pestered by that reclusive landscape photographer Chris Waters about a wooden bow and making a call to Jefferson who though slight insane was a good friend of his then nothing. Maybe it was because of whatever was making his shoulder feel like it was broken.

"Rumple?" The beauty asked, looking over her shoulder at him and at someone else. Following her gaze he seen a man all in black leather and a hook? for a hand pointing a gun at them both. The sound of an approaching car had both him and the beauty looking straight ahead as headlights illuminated both of them. Wrapping an arm around the woman beneath him he managed to roll completely out of the way as the car slammed into the other man who was launched over the hood and the roof of the car with a sickening thud. It was then he himself blacked out. Belle brushed the shaggy hair out of his closed eyes with a gentle hand and shook him to try to get him to wake up and show that his memories were still intact even though the shawl had landed on her lap in the confusion but he did not move to awaken at all.

* * *

Read and review please


End file.
